


Midnight Snacks

by moehak



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, I can't get enough of these two, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, haknyeon is wild and sangyeon is whipped, its not rly robbery tho, just read it, late night misadventures, rated teen for robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moehak/pseuds/moehak
Summary: Haknyeon wakes up Sangyeon at three a.m. for some midnight snacking and unintentional illegal activity!





	Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm writing yet another sanghak fic bc I rly like these two.. I'm hoping to inspire more ppl to ship them lol 
> 
> like my last sanghak fic, this is based off quote prompts i asked my lovely bff to pick 3 from
> 
> these were the quotes:
> 
> "It's 3 am, what do you want?!"
> 
> "I could punch you right now."
> 
> "This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done."

Sangyeon rolled around in his bed. His eyes cracked open as he was rudely awoken by the sound of phone ringtone. He grumbled as he picked up his phone to see "Haknyeon" displayed on the screen. Sangyeon hesitated before picking up. "It's three a.m., what do you want?!" Sangyeon asked, his voice rather hoarse from just waking up.

"Hyung, I'm hungry!" Haknyeon cried on the other sided of the phone. Without another thought, Sangyeon hung up the phone and laid his head back on his pillow. His phone rings again, of course, but Sangyeon only turned off his volume and ignored it. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. The knocking only increased as Sangyeon chose to ignore it. 

Annoyed and tiredly, Sangyeon finally got up. He lazily put on his plaid pajama pants and shrugged on a grey hoodie. The knocking, coming from none other than Ju Haknyeon, hadn't seized a moment since it started. Sangyeon only grabbed his keys and his dad cap before he swung his door open. "I could punch you right now," he grumbled. 

"But you won't because you love me," Haknyeon smiled. Sangyeon let out a big sigh as he put on his cap. The younger had point. Sangyeon was smitten from the moment they met. Curse his love for cute boys with beautiful smiles. The two walked out Sangyeon's apartment building.

Sangyeon was only really following Haknyeon. He shivered a little from the cold night air. Thankfully, they lived in a major city so there was still signs of life. "Why are you even up at this time?" Sangyeon question slightly concerned for his younger friend.

"One word: Fortnite."

He should've known. They entered the nearest convenience store. Sangyeon watched as Haknyeon bolted around the store picking up snacks and drinks. The older man only trailed behind him slowly. The brunet dumped all his snacks on the counter. The cashier only looked at him before scanning the items. Haknyeon's eyes were sparkling as his total added up. 

"That'll be 14,000 won." Haknyeon put his hands in his pocket to grab his wallet but came out with nothing. Wide-eyed, he patted down his pockets looking for it. The employee only gave him a look. 

"Hyung... could you spot me some cash?" Haknyeon asked with a nervous smile. 

"I didn't bring my wallet," Sangyeon whispered. The brunet was utterly embarrassed as he told the employee he left his wallet home. The two stepped out of the mini-mart rather embarrassed. Haknyeon's stomach grumbled. They had already walked a long way from the apartment buildings. 

Sangyeon really wanted to crawl back to his room and into bed but he knew Haknyeon wouldn't let him. Haknyeon was lost in thought. "I didn't think you'd need some money, sorry." Sangyeon apologized.

The younger shook his head. "Nah, I didn't need money, I honestly just wanted you to come with me because I kinda don't like walking alone at night," Haknyeon confessed. Sangyeon only laughed a little. The brunet was seriously cute. They leaned against one of the sidewalk railings. Sangyeon was looking up at the night sky. He was really tired. "Hyung, would your opinion change of me if I did something bad?" Haknyeon asked. Sangyeon only raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't know, are you planning to do something bad?"

"Yeah," Sangyeon was rather surprised at the younger's answer. Haknyeon took him to a vending machine that was in a secluded area. It was in a back street, which was dimly lit. Haknyeon took out a lock pick from his pocket. "Hyung, watch my back." Sangyeon looked around but there was no one in sight. 

"This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done." Sangyeon criticized as nervously as he looked around. "What if we get caught? We could go to jail!" he worried. He can't go to jail and neither can Haknyeon. They both would get eaten alive. Even if they caught a break and didn't have to go to jail they'd have to pay a giant fine. Sangyeon barely finished paying off his college tuition.

Suddenly, Sangyeon heard the sound of metal sliding. He turned to see Haknyeon digging through the coin box. The brunet pulled out some bills. It was at least 20,000 won. Haknyeon slid the box back into the machine. "Already, let's head to a different convenience store," Haknyeon said while pocketing the money. Sangyeon was rather dumbfounded. Ju Haknyeon, the sweetest and cutest boy ever, robbed a vending machine and got away with it. The older man was torn. He was concerned but it wasn't like Haknyeon robbed a real person; plus vending machine companies make tons of money.

They go to another mini-mart. It was much farther from the apartment buildings. Haknyeon bought his snacks and they left. Haknyeon handed Sangyeon a mango flavored ice cream. "You like mangos right hyung?" Haknyeon smiled a little. The younger could sense Sangyeon was a little on edge. "I'll return the money later," Haknyeon promised. Sangyeon took the ice cream. The brunet was right, he could always just buy from the vending machine the money he took. 

They ate ice cream while walking back to the apartment buildings. "You changed your thought about me, huh?" Haknyeon asked. 

Sangyeon only sighed. "You woke me up at three a.m. to go to the convenience store only to find out you left your wallet home and then you had me be the lookout while you robbed a vending machine to buy snacks." he summarized. The younger only quietly ate his ice cream.

"So do you hate me?"

"Of course not, I'm too stupidly head over heels for you." Sangyeon sighed. Haknyeon stared at him for a moment. 

"You like me?"

"Would I still be here if I didn't?"

Things went silent for a moment. Honestly, Sangyeon didn't intend to confess like this. It was five a.m. and he was tired. Haknyeon looked around before pulling on Sangyeon's hoodie. Their lips crash against each other. Sangyeon could taste the creamy vanilla flavor that was Haknyeon's ice cream. They kiss for a good moment before pulling away. "So, do you wanna come over and eat these snacks with me?" Haknyeon offered. 

"Only if you promise not to steal again," 

"Hyung, I told you I'm going to return the money!" 

"You better, I don't want to date a thief."

-Afterword-

Sangyeon was cuddled up with Haknyeon on the younger's bed. Their legs entangled with each others. They had spent a good hour or so talking. "By the way," Sangyeon started. "How did you learn to break into a vending machine?" he asked rather curious. 

"You can learn a lot from the internet, hyung." Haknyeon giggled. 

"True, also, why do you have a lock pick?" 

"Oh, I was gonna pick your apartment lock if you didn't come out." Haknyeon said nonchalantly. Sangyeon only sighed; he could tell they were going to have an interesting relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey I had a lot of fun writing this lmao


End file.
